Master
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Er rühmt sich damit, Chaos und Zerstörung zu verbreiten und er verfügt wie alle Time Lords über telepatische und hypnotische Fähigkeiten, die er zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzt. Er ist ziemlich grausam und gleichzeitig geradezu genial. Im Verlauf seines Lebens findet der Master mehrfach Möglichkeiten, den natürlichen Regenerationszyklus eines Time Lords zu überwinden. Dafür geht er über Leichen. Die genaue Zahl seiner Inkarnationen und deren chronologische Reihenfolge ist bisher unbekannt. Der Master auf Gallifrey thumb|left|190px|Der Master als Kind Wie alle Kinder auf Gallifrey, wird auch der Master als kleines Kind auf die Akademie der Time Lords geschickt. Dort muss er im Alter von 8 Jahren in den Time Vortex blicken. Dieses Erlebnis löst bei ihm Wahnsinn aus, der sich erst viele Jahre später durchsetzt (The Sound of Drums). Er studiert an der Akademie und freundet sich gleich am ersten Tag mit dem Doctor an (World Enough and Time, Divided Loyalties). Gemeinsam werden sie Mitglieder der Elite-Gruppe Deca, zu der auch die Rani, Drax und Vansell gehören (The Quantum Archangel, The Rani Elite). Borusa gehört zu ihren Lehrern (Masterplan). Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trägt der Master den Namen Koschei und entwickelt sich zu einem besseren Studenten als der Doctor (Terror of the Autons). Die beiden Freunde planen, jeden Stern des Universums gemeinsam zu erforschen (World Enough and Time). Koshei wird zum Master thumb|200px|Eine frühe Inkarnation des Masters auf dem Planeten Destination Er flieht am selben Tag wie der Doctor von Gallifrey, in dem auch er eine TARDIS stiehlt (The Glorious Dead). Über seine Gründe gibt es verschiedene Aussagen. Wie dem Doctor war es ihm auf Gallifrey zu friedlich (Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon). Der Fünfte Doctor vermutet, der Master floh, weil er es ihm, seinem besten Freund, gleich tun wollte (The Toy). Es wird berichtet, dass er eine Revolte gegen Pundat III. anführte und deshalb fliehen musste (Birth of a Renegade). Die von ihm entwendete TARDIS ist nicht voll funktionstüchtig und so strandet er auf dem Planeten Destination. Es gelingt ihm, durch sein umfassendes Wissen der Bevölkerung zu helfen. Er wird zum Helden und als Großer Erfinder bezeichnet. Doch er nutzt die Kolonisten und die Technologie nur aus, um seine TARDIS zu reparieren. Als sein Freund, der Doctor in seiner ersten Inkarnation, auf Destination landet, ändert der Master seine Pläne und will dessen TARDIS übernehmen. Dies misslingt jedoch und der Doctor lässt ihn gefangen in seinem Laboratorium zurück (The Destination Wars). thumb|150px|left|Das Master auf dem Planeten [[Darkheart]] Aus bisher unbekannten Gründen kommt es zu einer Regeneration des Masters und damit zu der damit einher gehenden Veränderung des Aussehens. Um seine Aktivitäten zu kontrollieren, setzt der Hohe Rat von Gallifrey eine CIA-Agentin auf ihn an: die Time Lady Ailla. Sie gibt sich ihm gegenüber als Mensch des 28. Jahrhunderts aus und wird seine Begleiterin. Gemeinsam mit Ailla begegnet er dann auf dem Planeten Darkheart dem Zweiten Doctor und dessen Begleitern (The Dark Path). Aus unbekannten Gründen hält sich der Master dann allein auf der Erde des Jahres 1968 auf. In London trifft er auf Jamie McCrimmon, der ihn aus einer brenzlichen Situation rettet. Zum Dank schenkt er ihm ein Buch, welches die TARDIS des Doctors ans Ende des Universums bringt, wo mächtige Kreaturen seit langem auf Rache an den Time Lords warten (The Nameless City). Der Master und der Dritte Doctor thumb|220px|Der Master in den 1970er Jahren auf der Erde (Darsteller: [[Roger Delgado)]] In den 1970er Jahren treffen der Dritte Doctor und sein ehemaliger Studienkollege auf der Erde immer wieder aufeinander. Der Master hat sich mit dem Nestene-Bewusstsein verbündet und bereitet die Invasion des Nestene vor. Er wird jedoch vom Doctor davon überzeugt, dass das Nestene ihn nicht mehr benötigt, wenn die Invasion erst abgeschlossen ist. Gemeinsam verhindern sie die Ankunft und damit die Invasion. Daraufhin flieht der Master, sitzt aber auf der Erde fest, da der Doctor den Dematerialisationsschaltkreis aus seiner TARDIS entfernt hat (Terror of the Autons). In der Episode The Mind of Evil will der Master einen Dritten Weltkrieg auslösen, was der Doctor verhindern kann. Es gelingt dem Master, seinen Dematerialisationsschaltkreis wieder zu bekommen und so verlässt er vorerst die Erde. Auf seinen weiteren Reisen begegnet der Master der Lebensform Axos und macht diese auf die Erde aufmerksam. Im Gegenzug für seine Informationen will er das Leben des Doctors, sollte es Axos gelingen, die Erde zu erobern. Allerdings wird er schließlich selbst zum gefangenen von Axos und beteiligt sich schließlich an der Bekämpfung des gefährlichen Organismus (The Claws of Axos). thumb|190px|right|Der Master betätigt sich als Meister der Schwarzen Magie In der Episode Colony in Space wird der Doctor von den Time Lords beauftragt, die Unterlagen für den Bau einer mächtigen Waffe zurück zu holen, die der Master gestohlen hat. Zwar gelingt dies dem Doctor, der Master kann jedoch abermals entkommen. Bald darauf versucht der Master den Dämon Azal zu erwecken, um dessen Energien auf sich zu übertragen. Sein Plan wird vom Doctor vereitelt und er wird von UNIT gefangen genommen (The Dæmons). Eine langfristig vorbereitete Flucht des Masters aus dem Gefängnis wird vom Doctor erfolgreich vereitelt (Freedom). In der Episode The Sea Devils gelingt dem Master dann die Flucht aus seinem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis und er erweckt die Seeteufel, die er zu seinen Soldaten machen will. Doch auch hier durchkreuzt der Doctor seine Pläne. Der Master bleibt jedoch auf freiem Fuß. Bald darauf versucht er in der Episode The Time Monster die Kontrolle über das mächtige Wesen Kronos zu erlangen. Sein Plan misslingt und er soll einer ewigen Qual unterworfen werden, doch der Doctor setzt sich für ihn ein und er kommt frei. thumb|190px|right|Der Master im [[26. Jahrhundert als Gesandter von Sirius IV]] Einige Zeit später hält sich der Master im Jahr 2540 auf und versucht einen Krieg zwischen der Erde und Draconia anzuzetteln. Er gibt sich als Gesandter des Planeten Sirius IV aus, um so die auf der Erde gefangene Jo Grant in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass er im Auftrag der Daleks handelt, die die Macht über die Erde und Draconia an sich reißen wollen. Der Master selbst verlangt als Gegenleistung, als Stellvertreter der Daleks über die Erde zu herrschen. Auch diesmal schafft es der Doctor, seinen alten Feind zu besiegen. (Frontier in Space). Der Master sinnt weiterhin auf Rache und kehrt auf die Erde zurück, um den Doctor abermals in eine Falle zu locken. Mittels sarkanischer Pflanzen versetzt er die englische Stadt Tadcaster in einen undurchdringlichen Nebel und will so den Doctor überwältigen. Doch einmal mehr ist der Doctor ihm einen Schritt voraus und der Master flieht (Fogbound). Treffen mit dem Zwölften Doctor (und Regeneration?) Kurz nach den Ereignissen mit Kronos beobachtet der Master, wie die Tardis des Zwölften Doctors explodiert und eine bestimmte Energie freisetzt, die ein Tor in eine andere Dimension öffnet, wo die Wissenschaftlerin Kiadine gefangen ist, deren Experimente sie in ein gottähnliches Wesen verwandelt haben, bevor die Time Lords sie wegsperrten. Unter dem Pseudonym "Professor Dominar entführt der Master die mit dem Zwölften Doctor befreundete Jess Collins und deren Familie, um sie als "Schafe auf dem Minenfeld" zu benutzen, indem er sie gegen den Doctor aufhetzt und anschließend auf Kiadine's Planeten schickt. Außerdem tötet er den Detective Hayes sowie den alten Mr. Gayle, um den Doctor zu provozieren, damit Kiadine, zu der sich die beiden Time-Lords aufmachen, ihn abweist und dem Master ihre Kräfte überträgt, wobei sie selbst stirbt. Der Master tötet seine Assistentin Katya Dabrowski, und greift den Doctor an. Dieser schafft es sich zu wehren und selbst einen Teil der Energie aufzunehmen. Als sich Jess und ihre Familie in den Weg stellen, greift der Master auch sie an, was zu einer Explosion führt. Nachdem der Doctor und die Collins-Familie den Planeten verlassen haben, macht sich der Master, der schwer verwundet ist, mit seiner eigenen Tardis auf, wobei er sich brüstet, was denn schon der Tod für ihn sei, als er regeneriert. (''Doorway To Hell'') Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper In der Episode The Deadly Assassin befindet sich der Master am Ende seiner natürlichen Existenz. Wie man später in dem Buch Legacy of the Daleks ''erfährt, wurde der Master bei einer Energie-Entladung seines TCE in Kombination mit einem Materie-Transmutator der Daleks entstellt und fast getötet. Durch diese Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Tersurus werden die Time Lords erneut auf den Master aufmerksam und schicken Kanzler Goth, um die bemerkte unauthorisierte TARDIS zu begutachten. Als Goth den sich bewegenden Leichnam des Masters entdeckt, spürt dieser den Wunsch nach Macht in Goth und verspricht ihm diese. Der Time Lord geht diesen Deal ein, plant aber den Master nur für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Diese Ereignisse münden direkt in die Folge ''The Deadly Assassin. Von nun an sucht er nach Möglichkeiten, sein Leben zu verlängern. In der Episode The Keeper of Traken gelingt es ihm dann, den Körper von Tremas, dem Konsul von Traken, zu übernehmen und zu verjüngen. Von nun an intrigiert der Master in dieser Gestalt. 088 master.jpg|Der Master auf Gallifrey (Darsteller: Peter Pratt) 115 Master.jpg|Der Master auf Traken (Darsteller: Geoffrey Beevers) The Master Light at the End.JPG nl:De Master ro:Stăpânul ru:Мастер fr:Le Maître bg:Властелина es:El Amo en:The Master cy:Y Meistr Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Master Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Time Lords, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Gallifreyaner